The First Hunger Games
by RainbowXUnicorns
Summary: WARNING: This is a SYOT crack fic, read at your own risk I wrote this to make fun of my iditiotic sister' trolling phase in life. If you want to see your tributes go crazy and pitch themselves off cliff while laughing at hideously bad grammar come along in.


This is not the original owner of the account. I am Katy's 16 year old sister Bethany. My sister was stupid enough to make her password "Katyspassword". So therefore, this is my account now and I changed the password. Plus, I may reupload sissy's horrid fanfiction "Da Greet Prophesy". Just for the lulz u know. And to this chick called "Arcticmist" whoever said that Katy was her isn't actually her because my sister has never met you in her life, isn't in band (why would she participate in such an activity?), so the person was just making it up. You made my sis so scared she agreed on this form called the "Black Market" (I wondered if there's drugs?). It may have been a misunderstanding though psh. Why would I care, I am not big sissy poo's baby sitter or anything. Plus this person also hacked her account because my sister lost access around the time that post was made, but gained access again by an elaborate hacking scheme and selling her soul to the devil….. So now she is a Satanist despite being agnostic before. Oh and whoever put that "troll confession" chapter up was a hacker too. She wasn't a troll. I suspect it was the same person, but I am not going to press charges or anything stupid.

And I don't own the hunger games.

This is a submit your own tribute story. You can use your own form but PLEASE tell me everything I need to know to make the story MAKE SENSE (ex- name, age, district, personality, strengths, weaknesses, token, appearance, preferred weapon, back-story). And I want no boring characters because then my story would be boring. All characters must be special. I don't care if I get 10 million sob stories, I just want an interesting story. I am accepting everyone I get. Plus, I only red half of the first book, but I WILL read it all before I finish this. No spoilers please. Please do not report me because I am going to be writing a chapter below this, alright? This story is the 1st Hunger Games because I can make things as weird as I want.

My own tribute is in this, but I will kill her off k? This chapter is about her, but you will meet her better on later.

I hope you enjoy it. My writing needs some work, but I am out to prove to whoever said that bad writing ran in the family (oh it was Anna's brother who found Katy's fic in her internet search history when we were dating, I showed him.)

**Prologue**

I am so sad. My mother is crying because my dad is dead as a doorknob. MY little brothers and sister are crying too. The bad thing is, the rebellion is over and now we will surely be poor because my dad will no longer own his coal mine and, well, he's gone. Now we have to sit in our jail cell and watch the television.

President Snow walks onto the screen in front of his mansion. He then tells the audience about this new reality tv show called the Hunger Games. Oh my God , I beg my mother to let me go because I've always loved watching Jersey Shore while slitting my wrists to agonizing music. I mean the characters ar so realistic, I want to be their BFFFFFFFFFAEAEAEAEAEAEAE. I've watched Jersey Shore since I was five and I want to be just like the Jersey 'Hore girls when I grow up.

"I'll go to the Town Hall tomorrow and sign you up honey." Mommy tells me.

"Yay!" I scream. Then, Mom decided she might as well sign me up now since the lines would be too long tomorrow. But after she left the president said, "All but one of the contestants would die." Uh oh.

AN: Oh and I don't like the Jersey Shore, I am parodying things kids will say in 10 years, not that there's anything left of that show anyways. The bad language is for authenticity, it gets better as my character matures. Oh yeah and Jersey Shore is filmed in District 13, which used to be New Jersey so it makes perfect since. It's like the casts' great times 50 grandchildren. This story will be edited by my boyfriend Jack. He doesn't have an account. He is sexy.


End file.
